Douche VS DMC
by Bubbly12
Summary: Meet a neutral boy who destroyed his brothers' DMC games and now Dante, Vergil, and Nero are coming after him. May contain some Yaoi or maybe not, use your imagination if you want. Rated M for language.
1. Meet The Douche

Song: Rich Kids by New Medicine

Just to let you guys know, this will contain some Devil May Cry bashing, feel free to give ideas to torture my OC. A boy tries to convince everyone that Dante, Vergil, and Nero are real and are trying to get their revenge on him.

Meet the Douche

"My name is Dante..."

"...bullshit, it's over."

Okay, where do I start. I recently heard of the DMC 5 and thought that's cool, till Ninja theory fucked it up, so now as I turn off my laptop I went to grab my devil may cry disks.

"Looks like I got to get rid of this shit." Right after I said that, I broke the DMC 1 disk in two and tossed the pieces behind me. Not that I care about some stupid game about some guy with white hair killing demons with guns and a giant sword. It's pointless. What got me into that shit? My older brother Sam, he's an addict plus that was his game and I got three more to go.

I found DMC 2 in one of my drawers and broke the disk in multiple pieces. I got DMC 4 out of my PS3 and proceeded to scratch it with my switch blade making deep circles and X's and blurs of scratches. DMC 3 was hard to find, but to tell the truth I didn't want to ruin this one. I don't know why, but every time I see the character Vergil, I feel my stomach churn, but not the homo way I mean. Didn't matter though, the fucker was hard to beat and I have another reason to hate him, so I got my lighter and began to burn the disk. As the disk slowly turned black and was withering away, Sam opened my door.

"Carter what to do think of the new DMC...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Sam starred at me horrified at what I did to his precious Devil May Cry games. "Dude, I let you borrow my games and you fucking ruin them! I paid a lot of money for that shit! God, why!" As he gripped his bronze shaggy hair.

"Well I'm not God, but DMC just turned to shit so I'm doing you a favor. Also you could have bought them at amazon." As I said that the flames on the disk burned my fingers then my hand, I hissed at it and I swear I smelled smoke.

"Serves you right asshole." Sam left after that. My whole left hand was completely burned, but not to serious, I guess if you count the whole burning red flesh not that fatal. I was about to grab bandages, but the ashes somehow formed words.

_You're so dead_

Something bad is going to happen to me isn't it? Well whatever, it's not that Dante and the DMC crew are going to get me, right? Someone please say right.

Carter Allan Wester

Appearance : Black hair in layers, spiked at the bottom tips including both bangs, pale olive skin, hazel colored eyes, wears black shirts with neon colored messages(which get him sent to the principle office, if you get what I mean) and to cover it he wears either a dark blue or red sleeveless hoodies, wears black skinny jeans but are baggy and ripped around his ankles, and black converse.

Home life : Lives with his older brother Sam, his mom Susan and his father remarried and left them at the beginning of his freshman year

Personality : Cynical, states the obvious, easily gets bored of something, he sometimes gets that sunny mood at times, rarely gets shocked or scared, short tempered and gets irritated at many things, antisocial(but he does has one friend), and has no respect for other people's property, tries to be unnoticed by others

Hobbies : Goes out to hang out in a club called Sparks which is a dancing and drinking and teens having a good time, drives around his block listing to the radio for about an hour, reads, and plays video games until he finishes them, texting his friend Tod when he has nothing more to do, plays his guitar when he writes a song, and draws at his spar of time.


	2. Welcome To DMC

Song : Don't Stop by InnerPartySystem

Welcome To DMC

The burn in my hand couldn't stop hurting, when I close my eyes to go to sleep I keep hearing sizzling. I turn on my lamp and all I see is my hand covered in bandages and if if I unwrap it it will just be red. So why is it hurting like hell for? I turn off my lamp and then this hand clamps my mouth! What the fuck!? Who does this bitch think he is? If your going to rob someone you don't go after the victim, unless this is an abduction and mom did something without consulting us about it. Thanks mom...

I tried to kick, punch, scratch, and even bite the motherfucker. And I still got no results. The TV turned on by it's own and Devil May Cry 3 for some reason was on my screen. The douche had the nerve to throw me in it!

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I fell on the floor, I got up after that. Then I hear that noise with the weapons the demons are holding. "Fuck, no way..." Yes way. There they were, ready to kill me. "Oh shit, I'm in the game." I look around and I see I'm somewhere inside Temen-ni-guru. "You could have least given me a weapon or something you dick-AH!" I was instantly slashed at my side, "Shit!" I clutched my side and I could feel the blood oozing out of my wound. I dodged getting my head getting axed, but one of them caught me from behind and slashed my back. I fell on the ground hard, I tried to crawl away while still clutching my side, "Someone...help me...please..."

"Is that all you got kid?" I know that cocky voice anywhere, the white hair, red coat, except he's not wearing the gay bra thing, he's designed in the Devil May Cry 4 image. Great, what's next? Nero? He takes out his two pistols ebony and ivory then begins shooting. He does some kind of gay moves while doing it, to be honest I really believed Dante came out of the closet in DMC 4. In a matter of 2 or 3 minutes they were all dead, and I was lying in a pool of my own blood. I slowly pushed myself up a bit from the ground, but Dante stepped on my back making me face plant the ground. Bastard.

"What the hell is that for!?" He started to chuckle darkly, weird.

"Say kid, if I'm a piece of shit what does thought make you?" Knowing his foot was finally off my back I got up and ignored the pain and stared at him in confusion.

"How did you know? I mean I destroyed all four of those disks, how could you even manage to bring me here?" He gave a glare and then grinned.

"Just because were inside a video game don't mean we don't here what you say or do. Plus there's many DMC gammers around the world. Also one of us snuck out of here and got you inside

here."

"Who?"

"That's for you to find out. Don't worry we'll meet again and," His voice turned serious,"_it won't be so nice._" He the back of my shirt and pants and I know were this is going.

"Don't even think about it you son of a bi-ahhhh!" I flying close to a square shape and it was my TV screen. Fair warning if anyone reads this, don't do anything that you wouldn't do in public while playing video games, turns out your not alone. I met my poster of a women wearing a bikini on my wall, and slid slowly off and fell on my bed. I blinked three times to adjust my vision, barely noticing my bleeding and broken nose. I snapped it back in place and wiped the blood off my face, I got my nose broken a bunch of times in fights so you kind of get used to it. I turn to see my screen and see Dante waving at me like an idiot.

"Adios kid!" "Fuck you asshole!" I grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the TV, turns out it was a baseball and I used a lot of force on it. Well looks like mom has to but me a new TV. Things can't get worst, oh wait they do.

School

Today's the day. The day I ask out Helen Scotts, the most hottest chick in school. Well that's my opinion. Her hair is a chestnut color, waved at the bottom with green dye, hazel catlike eyes, and flawless skin. Today she wore a black tank top with Hollywood written on it, black skinny jeans with a white belt decorated with black hearts bleeding with knives, swords, and arrows. She wore black fishnet fingerless gloves and with leather boots. I approached her at her locker and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me. The smile she was wearing earlier instantly was replaced with a look of boredom. I look at her locker and see a posters of DMC Yaoi of Vergil and Dante some with even Nero, but most were full of Vergil himself,

"Um, uh big fan of Devil May Cry huh?" She slaps my hand of her shoulder and glared at me.

"You know how much I hate it when people grab me like that Carter." I couldn't help laughing, "Stop laughing, and yes but I'm mostly a Vergil Sparda fan." This is why I hate Vergil. "If only men were more like him."

"Actually there are. You see them in those murder shows, like Law and Order, CSI, Snapped, and many more." She flipped me the bird and looked at my shirt.

"At least he doesn't wear neon green shirt saying 'Eat My Shit Bitch', I mean really Carter what's the point of wearing something that will lead you to detention?"

"Whatever happened to freedom of expression? Besides I didn't come here to talk to you about Vergil the Virgin or about fashion I came to ask you a questioned." Finally she puts here attention to me, "Will you go with me to that new Pizza place that just opened."

"No." We turned to see the the Queen of all Bitches, Rachel Phillips. I don't have to idea why Helen would be friends with someone like Rachel, they're both pure opposite. Rachel has very light blonde hair in a bun, pale blue eyes, a baby pink polo shirt, with a dark blue skirt, and white tennis shoes. Helen is determined, and independent. Rachel is a slut with no self respect, I know that because she's dating my 23 year old brother and she's only sixteen, and never stops talking.

"Helen is not going to date some loser like you. So go off and bother someone else." I smirked and replied.

"I'm the loser? You're the one dating a 23 year old who still lives with his mom. That just tells me you're despret to have someone in your pants." Her face turns red with embarresment and tears were threatening to come out.

"You're a total asshole Carter! Nobody even likes you! Why bother coming here if you know everyone is going to hate you. Go to hell!"

"Was that supposed to hurt? I mean really, do you have to make everything seem like a dram, and nobody was even talking to you. You just got into out conversation." Oh and one more thing, this is another thing I hate about Rachel she makes a big deal about something. I was about to say something else but the bell rang. I ditched the two and walked into my first class. We were all seated and waited for Mr. Gilbert.

"Today class, will be having a new student joining us today. May you please present yourself to the class." The newbie walked in, and I couldn't believe it! He was right in front of me. The white spiked hair, same face structure, and ice blue eyes. Especially the blue sleeveless hoodie was a good giveaway. Vergil Sparda was in my class. Only he was now about my age, and I couldn't help but envy him. No wonder why Helen like him, he a really good looking guy. No homo! No homo!


	3. Vergil Sparda

Song : Obsession by InnerPartySystem

Vergil Sparda

I wasn't the only one who noticed. A few game geeks were practically starring at him as he pronounced his name to the whole class, "My name is Vergil Sanders" Smart, I expected him to say his name was Gilver.

"Alright, you may sit behind Shelly." Great, I'm on his right side...

"Yes sir." So he's the one from last night, should I confront him after his class? He might be carrying yamato somewhere so fighting isn't an option? Heh, who knows he probably came to our world to get away from Dante? As he came by I noticed his eyes observe me, he snorted in disgust. I gave him my signature 'Fuck off' glare, screw confronting him. If he and Dante want to bitch about some stupid disks then let em' I want no part in their crap.

"Alright now that we got to know Vergil," And future assassin,"We have a test today and I hope" Bastard is looking at me,"studied."

The test we took was math and I'm really bad with math so I wrote random answers and bubbled anything. I look in front of me and noticed I wasn't the only finished. Vergil sat calmly in his seat, pencil at his side and hands folded. He seemed interested looking out the window but then I noticed he was starring at two birds(guessing are crows) flying around campus. As I continued to stare at them, I noticed something strange about them. All of a sudden, the crows flew straight at the glass window, both made a load bang noise and everyone's attention was on them except two. I noticed Vergil glaring at me, I could already tell we weren't going to get along.

Library

I did decide to confront him after all, but I decided on the library. Hopefully Vergils' a bookworm so conflict isn't involved, well physical conflict. Turns out I was right, Vergil was sitting on the tables reading a book of 'Human Sacrifices' freak. I walked over slowly so he wouldn't noticed and walk off somewhere.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." He closes the book and turns to face me. I could tell by his facial expression that he didn't want to waste his breathe on me.

"You're the boy who decided to dishonor us?" God, these pricks are sensitive.

"For starters my name is Carter, and secondly yes I destroyed those stupid DMC disks but why go after me? My brother was the one who let me borrow them and what about those guys from Ninja Theory they fucked you guys up!?"

"Shhhhhh..."The librarian hushed me, and I flipped her off.

"Also, how did you manage to turn into a teenager?"

"What you did was challenge us, and it was decided for me to come to this 'real world' first." I wasn't convinced at his answer.

"Why you? Why not Nero he's young enough to pass as a high school kid and I thought you hated humans so why bother coming here?" I heard him sigh and replied.

"Dante and Nero would just ruin the plan." "What plan?" I could tell he got irritated.

"If you keep interrupting, I'll stop explaining." I rolled my eyes, "Continue." He growled at my response and kept talking.

"We plan to torture, humiliate, and destroy you. Even if it takes acting like a human to accomplish it, then so be it." Vergil got off his chair to leave, but not forgetting to give those famous 'Vergil death glares' and we both left the library and went our separate ways.

Damn those bastards, really a challenge. I know the real challenge is Vergil, Nero would have been to but Dante seems to be a moron. All I know is that I have to watch my back and watch Vergils' every move because I'll have to keep in mined 'We plan to torture, humiliate, and destroy you' crap. As I kept thinking what my next move will be, my hand started to sizzle.

"Shit, not again." I ran to the nearest restroom and got to the sink. I began to unwrap my bandages and poured cold water on my burning hand, as I did steam was appearing and it was filling the whole room I could barely see my reflection in the mirror. What did they do to me? Wasn't my burning hand enough for them? Then I saw him! Dante! He was smirking at me and I balled my hand to a fist and punched him or should I say the mirror, the shards of glass dug deep into my skin and I could hear the drops of blood falling into the floor.

"This keeps getting better." I mumbled under my breathe. I wrap new bandages on both hands and began to move my fingers.

"Carter!" I turn and see Helen running over to me, "Tod has been looking for you and um what happened to your hands?" I dug my hands into my pockets and turn to look at her.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, what does Tod want anyway?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, uh...consider about my offer?" She folded her arms and turned her head.

"I don't know, I got plans all weekend." "Plans? What plans?" Helen looked ready to leave but then the virgin had to show up. Vergil walked by us and smirked at me and I glared hoping he'd just blow up or go back to the game world where he belonged.

"Carter that boy looks like-" "Vergil?" She turned her attention to me, "You noticed too?"

"Noticed? He's the real thing!" She glared at and slapped the back of my head.

"Vergil is not a thing! Now what's his name?" I rubbed my head and began to stare at Vergil while he walked away from the scene.

"His name is Vergil, yes the real Vergil and if you don't believe me ask anyone from my first class." Her look made me want to crawl under a rock and die.

"Whatever, I'll ask someone else." As she began to walk away, Helen stopped and looked at me, "By the way, I don't have plans. I just don't like you and I'll never go out with you." I stayed at my spot where she rejected me.

"What do I have to do to make you want to fall in love with me?" Right after I said that, I heard taunting laughter. I turned to see Vergil leaning on one of the lockers. The son of bitch never left, he was watching the whole seen and now he knows what will make me tick.

Helen

Hopefully this chapter was good enough and hope you guys like it.


	4. Losing

Alright I was hoping to write this plot in another chapter because it's going to be too obvious, but whatever and Mr Brightside was kind of hard to ignore. Oh when you see ~~~ that means change of views.

Lose Yourself - Eminem

Losing

As I fought the urge to beat that bitch, I had to tell Tod about Vergil. You know what they say, two minds think alike or was it two heads are better than one? Fuck it! The point is that I need help convincing maybe like 'the whole world' before I end up dead. My life may seem boring as hell, but I don't want to fucking die yet. I find Tod in the schoolyard carving his name on a nearby tree.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He turns around facing me. Here's a quick description on Tod, he's last name is Lanky, olive skin, light brown eyes, and brown hair in layers sort of a little similar to mine. Tods' has that normal school boy look, a kid everyone wants to be friends with and his personality you can decide that on your own.

"Sup dude!" He says while smiling wide showing his white teeth, "How you've been?"

"Eh? The usual, so I heard you've been looking for me?" He scratches his hair and looks at me sympathetic.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that I don't think Helen is someone you want to hook up with." I growled when I heard him say that. Helen means the world to me, I'd catch a bullet for her.

"What do mean?" I made my voice sound confuse.

"She doesn't seem like your type and besides don't you think she's a little to obsessed with a fictional character?"

"So? It's just the same like the Justin Beiber crap, no big deal." Tod then pointed at his left and I turned to see.

"No..." "She just met the dude and she's already following him like a lost puppy. It pissed him off a while ago, but he looks cool with it now."Vergil had his arm around Helens' shoulder and seemed to be whispering stuff in her ear and she was blushing red. Tod shook my shoulder to grab my attention, "If you haven't noticed he looks like-"

"VERGIL I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" I attracted everybody's attention, but I was busy wishing Vergil would just fucking die! "What are you all fucking looking at?! Mind you're damn buisness!" I walked back inside the school with Tod tailing behind me ignoring all the whispers.

"Carter, wait up!" I kept walking ignoring Tods' pleas to wait, "Carter just wait!" Tod ran and grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around to face him, "Now you know what I mean? There are plenty of people out there."

"But they're not Helen." Tods' face now turned red and tighten his fists.

"Fuck Helen! You could do better than that whore!" Okay this is way out of character of him to be this way, but how dare he speak of Helen like that!

"You motherfucker! How dare you fucking say that shit about her! She's perfect and the most prettiest girl in this whole fucking planet so don't go comparing her to some worthless street prostitute!" When I said that I punched Tod in his right eye.

He fell hard on the floor then I stomped on his stomach about three or four times, I was going to continue but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down on the floor. He was on top of me and punched both sides of my face and lifted me up and slammed me at one of the lockers. Tod kneed me in the gut and kicked my chin. Did this ass learn karate? Tod tried to slam me in the lockers again, but I broke out of his grip and tackled him to the other side of the hallway. I grabbed him by his shoulders and throw him, and I grabbed his hair. I was banging his head at the lockers and my hand began to sizzle again, but I was so angry that I didn't give a fuck about it. Let it burn my whole arm for all I care, I don't even believe I'm fighting Tod anymore, I'm imagining that's it's Dante, Vergil, even that pussy I call dad!

"CARTER WESTER!" Principle Johnson what a surprise, "Let Tod Lanky go!" I smirked at him and did what he said.

"Sure chief!" I let Tod go by his collar and let him drop like a rag doll and spat at his face that was now covered with his blood coming from his nose and black eye. I follow Johnson to his office and look at the corner of my eye and see Tod being aided by other students and being heading toward the school nurse. I still got one questioned. Why does it not feel like a victory?

I finally ditched that annoying human. She just wouldn't leave me alone, I was going to tell her to go away(or impale her with yamato) but I noticed Carter starring at us. Since he has feelings for this girl I might as use her for a pawn. I couldn't but laugh when he made himself a fool in front of everyone. I make a left turn and see Carter sitting outside the office of the school principle, he had bruises on both cheeks, and looked even more miserable. Call me cruel, but I wanted to see more than a few bruises like blood, slashes, and tears.

"Hello Carter, might I ask what happened to your face?" He glares and tightens his fist as if he was restraining himself from tackling me.

"What the fuck do you want you prick?" I roll my eyes at his childish behavior and tried to continue the conversation.

"I just wanted to know who got to you first, I know it wasn't Dante and Nero." He looks away and bites his lip, until it bled. I couldn't help but smile at his action, it reminds me how Dante would get and tries to make up an excuse. But I quickly remind myself that this boy was the enemy and needed to me destroyed slowly and painfully.

"I got in a fight with a friend." "About?" His face turns red with anger and lashes out at me.

"I don't have to explain myself to you! You don't know anything about me!"

"You're right, I don't, but that's why I'm here." I get closer to him and if the bruises weren't there he would be blushing, "To know everything about you and uses it against you." I see fire in his eyes, in the beginning they were filled with hate but now it's different.

"Not even in your dreams you damn sadist!" I couldn't help but grin at his false determination.

"This will be fun," I grab his damaged hand with the burn, "I wouldn't worry to much about this though." I left him there and went off to my next class.

Secret Hideout

We've been working with a stranger with our revenge.

"**Vergil you have returned and have you found anything on Carter Wester?**" I hate working for people.

"I know about his involvement with Helen Scotts and going to get more information on his friend and his family."

"That it! Come on, you can do better that Vergil!" "I agree, and what are we supposed to do here? Wait for more reports on the brat, why can't we just get rid of him already?" Dante and Nero complained inside the wide screen TV in our world.

"It's better this way, and can it kill you both to be a little patient?" I swear this two are the twins.

"NO!" Both exclaimed.

"**What do you suppose we do, while you're investigating the boy?**" I growled at the three, well if you count a voice.

"Well it's the first day what did you expect me do give? His secrets and family life in the first day of school? I only know one way to hurt him, and it's using his crush! So wait for more information and when I'm done he's all yours." Dante grins, Nero has a frustrate look, and the voice starts to chuckle darkly. What a great team...

I hope this was good and if it made enough sense, more information on the voice in later chapters, and please review!


	5. Family

Okay sorry I haven't been writing but I've been busy with other stories and I'm still working on projects and I haven't even started on my science project so I gotta think of something quick! But anyway enjoy! Last chapter I used this ~~ to change POV but it didn't show so I'm going to write Carters' POV or Vergils' POV this time.

The Best of You - Foo Fighters

Family

Finally Saturday! I can finally take a break from school and especially that dick Vergil. I walk downstairs and I see Sam pouring himself some cereal of 'Lucky Charms' and begins drinking the whole milk carton.

"Oi, while your at it, why don't you help yourself to everything else in the fridge." He gives the bird and begins eating his cereal. Yeah that's how we say hello to each other in the morning.

"Good morning boys." "Morning mom." We both reply and I wait for her to make my eggs and toast. We didn't used to be like this, we were more connected back then when dad was still part of the picture. I keep asking myself why he left us for some street whore? Sam was still the same as if it never effected him,yet he dropped out school and mom is trying top move on but every guy turns out to be a douche. I don't know about me, mom said I was more social I don't know and I don't care. Dad visits time to time but we don't really want to see him.

"Here's your breakfast Carter." "Thanks." She's giving me 'I know what you did look'.

"Tods' mother called and said you two got into a fight and the principle called also and said you're suspended. Now what's your side of the story?" I could here Sam laughing silently from the background.

"Shut the fuck up." I said glaring at Sam who continued to smirk.

"Language don't talk to your brother that way and Sam mind you own goddamn business." We swapped our expressions and he walked over to the living room cereal still in hand. I turned my attention back to her but I didn't know how to explain to her. I lifted my arms and folded my hands as I began to explain or half of it.

"Mom I-"

"What happened to your hands?" Shit, she got me.

"It's nothing, look we had an argument and Tod just pissed me off." I leaned back and started looking at the ceiling while blowing hair out of my face.

"So you attack him! If he troubled you so much you could have walked away instead of being an idiot and used violence!"

"Are you gonna keep on nagging all day cause I'm really busy and-"

"Fine. But what are you going to be busy about if you don't have any friend to hang out with?" I move a piece of hair out of my face and look at her.

"That's none of your concern." Her face turns red and keeps on nagging again.

"Of course it's my concern! I'm your mother remember? It's my job to care." I glance at her briefly and got out of my chair and walk off whispering '_I know_...'

Vergils' POV

I could the warm light of sunlight hit my eyes and I got up to close the curtains and dove back to bed.

"**Instead of spying on the target you're sleeping**!" Once Carter is eliminated that voice is next on my list.

"Awww come on dude he looks so cute when he's asleep." I sigh when I hear Dantes' lust filled voice come in. "Besides it's a Saturday take a load off."

"**Which means it's a perfect time to strike! Cater will never expect it, if you plan to make him suffer never give him time to rest! Continue until he finally breaks**!" As much as I hate to admit it, the bastard is right I had to continue my assault. But for some reason, even though I hate Carter I didn't want him dead. Do I just want to see him in pain and misery or was it something else?

"Might as well go there myself, I'll the punk wish he were dead." Dante and I turn to see Nero has also joined the conversation.

"Kid's right, when do we get out to give that punk his lesson?"

"**When Vergil keeps getting more information on him. Then he's all yours.**" Yes, blame it on me you insect. I swipe my hair back in my signature hair style. I know what I have to do now.

Carters' POV

After breakfast was finished I walked over to sit by Sam in couch. If anyone has more information on Devil May Cry it was Sam since it was his temporary obsession. He has had so many obsessions like, Resident Evil, Black Ops, Street Fighter, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc.

"Hey Sam can I ask you something?" He stopped flipping through channels and looked at me.

"Yeah what do you need?" I scratch my head trying to figure out how to say it without him laughing it off or just ignore me.

"Well, you see-" "No way!"

"I didn't say anything." Did he learn how to read minds?

"You didn't have to. You're finally coming out, and it's about damn time too!" My face began to get warm and I sucker punched that prick. "OW!"

"That's not what I'm trying to say you bitch!" Seriously what gave him that idea!?

"Alright alright, but I still think you should just come out." I gave his chest a swift kick.

"As I was saying do you believe that characters from a different world could come into ours?" Sam rolled his eyes in thought and looked back at me.

"It depends, what sort of world are we speaking of?" "The Devil May Cry world and they want kill me."

"Really you must me shitting me! That means Dantes' here!" God my brother can be a dumbass at times.

"Sam focus! My life is on the line here, I just told you they are planning to kill me!"

"Yeah you're right sorry! So if don't mine asking who is here?" I looked away and said the name that tasted like shit.

"Vergil..."Sam was quiet then and replied, "Oh, then you're just screwed. Is this about you breaking my-" "Yes. Yes it is."

"Are you it's not only Vergil"

"Dante and Nero too! Well I just them I guess, listen is there anyway to like defeat them or do you have an explanation to why they got here? You're the game expert you gotta know something." Sam shook his head.

"Sorry dude I got nothing. My guess is when you broke those games you probably opened some kind of portal and they came through it."

"Then why send Vergil? Why couldn't all three of them come and study me or whatever." Sam looked at me confused,"They plan on making me suffer before they decide to kill me."

"It doesn't sound that much like Dante or Nero, maybe Vergil but I think he would've of just killed you already. Maybe someone brought them here?" Sam began to pace back and forth, "Carter do you have any enemies that would want to hurt you?"

"No one comes to mind." "You have to be fucking kidding me Carter."

"Well there's Rachel," He glares at me, "Principle Johnson, and Mr. Gilbert"

"What about Tod you guys did get in a after all." I shook my head.

"They came before him." Sam sat back down the couch while scratching his small goatee.

"Then who could it be." *Knock* *Knock* We both heard a someone knocking the door. "Mom door!" Mom came out of the kitchen while wiping her hands on a towel.

"One of you could have been nice enough to answer the since both of you are doing nothing." As Sam and I continued on more theories of who could have brought Vergil here. My heart stopped when I heard that voice.

"Good morning miss may I ask, is this the residents of Carter Allan Wester?"

"Yes it is and who might you be?"

"I'm his friend Vergil." Fuck!


	6. Tutor or What?

Okay in chapter 5 I forgot to wrote down the words and it probably confused you guys and for that I'm sorry hopefully I won't make mistakes in this one. Also I'll give out a free cookies and cream or whatever flavor cyber ice cream if one of you guesses what movie had this next song at the ending credits.

Song:Malaguena Salerosa - Chingon

Tutor or What!?

Vergils' POV

As heard the word friend she looked really astonished.

"I see, but Carter doesn't have many friends and he would tell me who they were." Of course he doesn't he seems to have an attitude problem. Yet she looked to gullable.

" I heard Carter was suspended and I thought I could help him catch up with his studies. I could also tutor him with his failing grades for instance history, science, and math and it would be no trouble at all." I wore a convincing smile when I said those words and she foolishly believed every word. She opened the door and allowed me in.

"You have no idea how much I thank you for your generous offer and I bet Carter is going to appreciate it." As we walked into the living room I spotted Carter on the couch glaring daggers at me but he was still shaking and the shaking man I believe he's his brother(has the same resembelance as his mother). "Carter your friend um...what did you say you're name was again?"

"Vergil." "Vergil generously offered to help you catch up and tutor you. If you ask me you would be needing it if you want to ever graduate high school." In that instant Carters' brother was already in front of me in seconds.

"HellomyameisSamandit'sverycooltomeetyouandI'myourbiggestfan!"I have no idea what he just said or should I just say yelled as he shook hands with me.

"Sam!" scolded her son,"Uh, forgive me Vergil but this Sam, Carters' older brother, he's never acted this way with anyone before. Sam please let go of Vergils' hand." Sam let go of my hand slowly. I am going to cut off my hand when I have a chance.

Carter POV

My god Sam can be so pathetic at times. Few minutes ago I was telling him that a video game character is going to try to kill me and now he's shaking hands with him and drooling like an obsessed stalker. The only thing great about this situation is that Vergil is blushing uncomfortably and he almost looks sort of cute, for a psychopath.

"Carter why haven't you told me you made a new friend, especially someone as sweet as Vergil?" Would you still think he's sweet when he has my head on a stick? Yeah, what a great and awesome guy! Hell No! Might as well play along, and I'm so going to beat the shit out that asshole.

"I met him yesterday and we sort of hit it off. Vergil was there for me after the aftermath with Tod and me." My mom ate every word I said nodding after finishing my lie.

"I'll stop by after school to help Carter." I want to rip that fake smile off his face and pound him till he's black and blue. Moms' watch goes off signaling she has to go to work.

"Well, I have to go to work boys and Vergil stay as long as you want." As she walked off her head popped out the door and said to me,"Carter be polite and no fighting, Sam you're in charge."

"Bye mom!" Sam said but still shaking in excitement while starring at Vergil. Freak.

"Goodbye please have a nice day." He said winking at my mom. Fucker.

"Bye..." As my mom was finally gone, I turned my attention to Vergil and swung my fist directly to his eye. He caught my fist and twisted it, his smile turned into an emotionless face but then smirked as he twisted my wrist and the pain was excrusiating. I kicked at his legs and that made him take a few steps back and he let released me. Without thinking I was about to run to tackle him but Sam got in my way.

"Stop! Don't mess around with him, he'll kill you in a second. Let's try to get some information out of him first." He whispered to me, finally he's being useful.

"Fine."

"Let me guess your brother knows about me as well, including our little predicament." Vergil was saying this while tapping his finger on our counter.

"Why did you have to decide on a damn Saturday you prick? What, taking Helen and seeing your fucked face isn't enough torture?" Vergil glared at me and had his hand on Yamatos' hilt and was about to pull it out.

"Wait, um Vergil, isn't there a way to negotiate about this? I mean, they were just a couple of games I'm sure we can buy them all back. Besides I just bought the new DMC 5 so doesn't that make up for what he did?" Vergil gave Sam a bored look and unsheathe his sword in front of both of us.

"I should be rid of you as well. I don't like to be touched especially by someone as spineless as you." Sam gulped but still held his ground and still tried to convince him not to kill us.

"Look, I know my brother has dishonored you and the other characters in Devil May Cry series but that doesn't really give you the right to kill him. So please don't kill my brother and me too!" I stepped forward not caring if Vergils' stupid katana was few feet away from me, I just what this whole thing to blow over. It fucking pissing me off already.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I did. I over reacted when I heard about the new DMC, I shouldn't have taken it out with the classics, can we settle this another way or something? Besides I thought someone like you Vergil wouldn't give a shit if someone said shit about you," I got closer to him pushing the sword away a bit,"or do you have another reason to come after me?"

Vergils' POV

I could could feel the cooling breath of Carter on my neck as he spoke,I gave thought to both of their speeches. I sheathed back Yamato and looked at Carter, as much as I wanted to strangle him I couldn't. I had to admit watching this fool flush with anger was such a sight, I enjoy it when I annoy him and love seeing him blush. He was so different from Dante. Dante always flirts but doesn't mean it, I feel as if he uses me. We had sex before but it's never for love, it's only lust nothing more. Every time I'm with Carter I feel different and act different, at first I wanted to kill him on the spot for making me feel this way but now, I don't want that. His closeness isn't helping either at this moment and that mint breath is driving me insane.

"Alright, but I was forced to do this by Dantes' whining and Neros' tantrums." Sam got into our conversation by saying, "Nero throws tantrums?"

Carters' Room still Vergils' POV

"Nice room." It was a lie, his floor had many clothes on the floor, sport materials, and the broken pieces disks of my world. "Never taken you for the sports type." Carter picked up a baseball bat as if he was examining.

"My dad used to take out for soccer, football, and basket ball practices before he left us." While he said that he throws the bat at the other side of his room.

"Sorry to hear that." Carter shrugs his shoulders in uncaring manner, I decided to change the subject. "Was that woman so important to you? She was the reason for ending your friendship with the Tod boy."

"Helen, I thought was special but she's just another idiot girl in our school."

"Don't forget annoying pest." That made us both chuckle a bit, as I watched Carter smile and laugh I couldn't but want to see him like that every time we see each other.

Carters' POV

Vergil isn't what I thought, he's kind of cool. As I stare at him I began to watch his body, he seemed to be wearing tighter clothes that seemed to go well with his slim body. Then those lips, I just wanted to hear my name come out of his mouth. Shit, I looked down and see a buldge in my pants , no way I can't believe I'm actually having the hots for Vergil and by the looks of it he notices too.

"Um, my pants are really baggy so uh um why are you looking at me like that?" Vergil has that look in his eyes when fat cake looks at cake(Got that from my English teacher). Vergil grabs my waist and pulls our groin together. His fingers entwined with my black hair and then our lips are crashing together. It was a rough kiss, his teeth bit my lips and blood ran down my chin. Vergil licked the would and then licked and bit my neck leaving a gift for me and it made me moan, "Ah,um, ah, Vergil..."

"You're still wearing bandages? They've probably healed by now." Vergil said as he lifted one of my arms.

"What are you? A doctor or somethin?" He laughed and tug off on the bandages with his teeth and I couldn't help but blush."Vergil the burn its still didn't heal..." The bandages were gone and my hand was fully healed and no scar as if it never happened. "Wha...but how?"

"It was an attempt to scare you." "Who's dumb idea was that?" "Dante." "Of course."

Vergil began to suck my index finger, his togue slowly wrapping around my finger. "Stop teasing!"

"This isn't even called a tease Carter." "Fuck you!" "Right now?" "You know what I mean prick!" This time I sealed our kiss but it wasn't rough like the first one, it was more gentle. I always wanted my first kiss with Helen but now, fuck Helen I got someone who nows how to make me moan. We broke apart when we heard a knock on my door.

"Sorry to interrupt what's going in there but mom came back I think she forgot something again." Vergil and I ran downstairs and opened a math book and landed on page 561(we don't know if that's even our lesson). Mom walked in and saw us.

"Hi guys say have you seen my house keys?"

"Counter." Vergil answered.

"Thank you Vergil!"

"Anytime ."

"Please, call me Susan." Mom, just go. Mom rushed at the door and left again, Vergil and I sighed and then Sam walked.

"So what were you guys doing in there? Huh?"

So sorry if anyone was expecting a lemon scene but not now I didn't think of it yet. Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if I made Vergil too OOC. Please review and the cyber ice cream still awaits you!


	7. Flashback of Love or Lust

Alright I don't know if this is good or not but I tried. So no one guessed on the last song, it was the ending credits of Kill Bill Vol.2. Please enjoy the story and questions if you want ask feel free to ask I'll give a cyber ice cream whichever flavor you want.

Sexting - Blood On the Dance Floor

Flashback of Love or Lust

Carters' POV

I heard the ringing of a cell phone and I saw Vergil reach inside his pocket. He glared as he stared at it, who could he be angry at?

"I have to go." Vergil went reach for the doorknob.

"Already? But you just came and what we did you can't leave like that!" I said my voice rising, and in that moment Sam had to butt in.

"What do me by 'What we did' Carter?" I glared signaled with my head for him to leave, and he did but still giving us a confused stare.

"Who was that on the phone? Dante? Nero? Some guy who happens to want me dead too?" I said this while tightening my grip on his wrist. Vergil pulls out and opens the door but gave me a quick glance.

"You're not as dumb as he said you were Carter." What? Vergil was gone after that, and it made me keep thinking who was part of this.

Vergil POV

I never believed Carter would catch up so fast. As for me, I don't know what to do anymore. Hopefully I could convince Dante and Nero to let this go but I need to find out who that voice is. I made to the hideout and walked inside the lair in front of a huge screen. I pressed few buttons to turn the screen on and contact Dante and Nero. Nero was the only one to appear on the screen.

"Where is Dante?" Nero grinned. I swear him and Dante were twins.

"What and no hello? He's out demon hunting and he'll be back later, so what made you call us this time?"

"Don't you think this whole fiasco is just stupid? I mean don't you two want to protect humans not harm them? All what Carter did was break the games there's millions of fans out there." Never thought I would ever defend a human. Oh my god I'm turning into my reboot fool. Just by looking at Neros' face I knew he wouldn't approve.

"What!? Why?! Who's side are you on?!" I sighed and glared at the scene in front of me.

"The sane one. The boy already considers us fools do you want to give the satisfaction that he was right?" Nero stayed quiet when he didn't know how to respond.

Neros' POV

What does he think he's doing. The prick literally humiliated us by breaking the DMC games as if we were trash, besides I'm tired of people not believing we don't exist including him Vergil. I know him and Dante have thing for each other but I can't stop thinking about him, he's always in my mind. Especially those moans he made when he was in bed with Dante that last time.

Flashback NO POV

Nero was staying with Dante and Vergil in Devil May when he was recently told that a fan gone rouge and decided to destroy his DMC games. As Nero walked down the hall to sleep in his room he heard something by his left.

"Ah! Dante!" 'That sounds like Vergil!' Nero peeked inside the door and spotted Dante on top of Vergil thrusting inside him. Dante was thrusting wildly inside of Vergil, and Vergil had tear streaked cheeks. It must really hurt but then heard Vergil scream, "Please don't ah stop! Please don't ah...uh...uh stop...ever!" Dante leaned his head and crashed their lips together and he hit Vergils' prostate and hit it with great force and it made Vergil scream and gasp. Vergils' moans was like music to Neros' ear and he groped his own member.

Dante bit and sucked on Vergils' nipples making him bite his own lip which soon began to bleed. Vergil had the most vulnerable face Nero ever seen and he had to keep his mouth shut with his hand so the twins wouldn't hear him moan. Especially Dante, Nero heard stories that his friend could get violently jealous when it comes to his brother. But by watching Vergil, Nero didn't care so much. Vergil wanted to cum so badly, but Dante gripped his throbbing member.

"I didn't say when you could cum did I?" Dante licked away a runaway tear from Vergil cheek.

"No..."

"No what? I didn't hear you." Dante squeezed Vergils' member even harder.

"AUGH! No!"

"Mmph...!" Nero felt as ready to spill his seed when he heard Vergil gasp. Vergil cried out when Dante gave in four more thrust and finally at the same time Dante climaxed inside him and Vergils' cum covered Dante hand and chest and a little bit around his face. Dante pulled out of Vergil and landed on top of him.

"Verge?" Vergil looked up at Dante, "Promise you'll never stop loving me." Vergil snuggled closer to Dantes' chest.

"I promise." Vergil had a look of that he was uncertain. Surely Dante didn't mean that, all he probably felt was lust but this was the first time Dante ever said he loved him. But those other times were just full of lust and pleasure because Dante had sex with all those women before and after him. What does he know about love? He's probably said those to many others in his bed.

Nero left after that and cum was still on his hand.

End of Flashback Neros' POV

After that I wanted to have some attention from Vergil. Only if you feel the same.

Okay this really sucks but I love seme Nero and Dante and a uke Vergil. Hoepfully this didn't bore any of you so please review.


End file.
